Legendary/Eight
/Eight/Tess Legendary. Battles are considered bad luck for WolfClan. The Legendaries are generally travelers, but we can fight when we really need to. That's what we train for: war and intense travel. I never saw much of my father when I was little - he was always away, finding. Exploring. Becoming stronger. And better. That's who I want to become. Someone everyone else can rely on. Someone who is respected and loved by all. Someone who is worthy in everyone else's eyes. Someone worth fighting for. That's why being at the top matters. It brings you places. That's what these things do. Legendary. ~ "Tess. Anastasia, wake up." I open my eyes to see Ty's gray ones staring into mine. He's silent for a few seconds before speaking. "Anastasia come on, we're leaving." Sighing, I follow him out of the den. We walk over to Angela and Ben who are waiting in the clearing in front of the dens. "Ready?" Ben asks me, and I nod. The four of us start walking out of the Legendary camp. I know that the others will wake up shortly and follow us later. Getting there alone first was part of our plan. "Who's staying with Art?" I ask Ty. He looks at me, with a newfound respect. It makes me uncomfortable. "No one." He cracks a smile when he sees my expression. "He can defend the camp by himself, Anastasia." "He's the leader, Tess." Angela says teasingly. "Of course he can." "But he's my father." I try to protest, and Ty laughs. "And my mother is leading the others as his second command." Without replying, I stare into the treetops. The pre-dawn light makes the leaves glow. "Anastasia." someone says softly. I look up, startled, to see Ty, right next to me. Angela and Ben are walking in front of us, whispering quietly. "We need to go over our battle plan." I nod. "So we'll just go up to the guard at our designated enterance and ask to be taken to the leader, because we have a bargain to strike. Angela and Ben will do the same." I say. "And then we'll have our best shot of trying to kill their leader. What fun." he says bitterly and I laugh quietly. "And the others will attack after that from both sides, while the guards are distracted." He says. "And we win." Ty laughs soundlessly. "Don't be so sure, Anastasia.They could always find a way to counter our attacks." "Yeah, but you have'' Tess'' on your side now! You'll definitely win." "Of course." he says smiling. "Because Anastasia the Legendary will make the biggest difference of all." Ty sounds quite genuine. We both walk in silence after that. "He! Lovebirds!" I look to see Angela smirking at us. "We're here." she announces. We run up to her, and I notice the tree-line start to thin out. In the distance, I can see a huge den, surrounded by thick bramble walls. Only one guard is visible. "Let's go." Ben says quietly, and we walk there, soundlessly. ~ "Anastasia, are you ready?" Ty whispers, and I nod my head. "Good. We're going now." We split from Angela and Ben who are walking to the other side of the base. Ty and I walk up to the guard. "What are you doing here?" he asks gruffly. "We hav a message from the Legendaries." Ty says with a wave of his tail. "Legendaries!" the guard's green eyes widen. "Intruders!" I roll my eyes. "It's just us. And we have a message." "Oh, really? Tell it to me right now." the tom challenges. "And why would I do that?" I retort before Ty can tell me to shut up. "Because I'll kill you if ou don't!" The tom unsheathes his claws. "But it's two against one. And we're Legendaries. Remember?" I point out. "Okay, Anastasia, shut up." Ty turns to the guard. "We have a message for your leader." "Should I bring her out here?" The guard asks, and we nod. "Yes, please." I say quietly. "Fine." he says. "But wait here, and don't. Move." Ty and I shrug, and he slips inside the base. "Are we doing good so far?" I ask Ty. "Couldn't have done better at being Tess." Ty teases, his gray eyes joyful. Well, something close to joy, because we are literally gambling with death here. "Do you think they'll -" "Legendaries!" My attention snaps back to the guard, who comes with a lithe silver she-cat. "We have brought our leader." "So what bargain do you have for us?" she asks, her green eyes curious, but challenging. Just then, and yell sounds from the other side of the base - that's where Angela and Ben should've been. "Intruders! The Legendaries are here!" "You lied." the guard snarled, his eyes narrowing."There's more Legendaries here." Ty launches himself on the guard, and I realize that the leader has disappeared. "This is war." I whisper. And at that moment, the other Legendaries pour in from all sides, battling for their lives. Category:Sea's Fanfictions Category:Legendary